cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
League of the Right
Early History Founding On October 8 2007AD, the leading minds of the social right wing unveiled their long awaited political force; The League of the Right. Established in response to the growing decay of conservative values and the rise of left wing and dictatorial tyranny in the Cyberverse. This fresh monarchical republic and her constitution ensure civil liberty while maintaining it's path of virtue with strong central leadership. Official Royal Charter Magna Carta Regula *To establish a united front for the conservative right wing. United under a monarchical system, for the furthering and benefit of right wing philosophy and classical thinking. We model ourselves on Imperial Britain of the 18th and 19th Centuries. The League functions to serve its own interests and those it supports abroad. Security, Strength and Prosperity are assured rewards for leal service to the crown. *The League is led by a chief monarch (King or Queen) at all times and holds absolute authority over all jurisdictions, overseeing such fields as membership, governing, and issuing of orders. He will be assisted by a primary council of three, representatives of the Military (Royal Field Marshal), economic minister (Royal Treasurer) and King's Regent, who will fill in for the King in His absence and assist in duties. A council of nine will operate at a lower level. This concludes the overview of the government structure. The complete laws of governance for these offices will be announced in the following section. *'Council of Nine:' Duties limited to the proposition of bills for the crown and his direct council and the fulfillment of Royal orders, i.e. emissary duty and domestic management. Representatives from military divisions, financial sections (of bank nation managers, etc.), diplomats and project managers will all hold at least one seat each at all times. Offices are permanent unless a majority vote by the council (2/3) decrees the dismissal of an office holder or if the holder resigns and appoints a suitable councilman in their wake. May propose bill to overrule Royal decree, but must meet an overwhelming vote of 2/3 in both council and triumvirate. *'Triumvirate:' The triumvirate will be immediate superiors to the council and act as their voice to the King. They may overrule any of their underlings' (9 man council) decisions by a vote of 2/3 or even a monarchal decree by majority vote in both triumvirate and council (2/3) but will be subject to any orders by their superior, the King under normal circumstances and can have their decisions overruled by His command unless a majority Triumvirate/Council vote intervenes. The Triumvirate may strip the titles and offices of underlings by a majority vote (2/3) and appoint a successor of their own choosing. Offices are permanent unless there is regal intervention. *'Monarch (King/Queen):' The King holds supreme authority over all lower branches of power unless His decisions (only domestic, and not including the list in the next paragraph) are overruled by an overwhelming government vote (2/3 on both Triumvirate and Council). The King's Regent (who acts on the Triumvirate in normal circumstances) can take over for the King during time of leave with his signed authorization. *Expulsion from Alliance, Denial of Membership, Declaration of War, Orders of Trade Blockade, Stripping of Titles and Offices, Appointment of Offices, Shifts in Foreign Policy, Declaration of Marshal Law, are unconditional rights of the King to exercise at His own free will exempt from veto by His underlings. *'Concerning Free Speech' The League is strongly elitist, and members who speak blasphemy, treason, and vulgar offense towards fellow members will likely be smote by His righteous hand of judgment. This is not to say free speech is forbidden, just that there is a line we draw between reasonable speech and intolerable degeneracy. Any hindrance to the well being of The League will be met with extreme prejudice and likely banishment and ZI. This is only in extreme circumstances though, or those which the King, in his benevolent and all wise judgment decide is degrading to the well being of the alliance. The feeble meet natural selection's bloody sword of justice. *'Concerning Membership' Elitism, Natural Selection, Social Darwinism, Traditional Liberalism, Monarchy and progressive Conservative values comprise the heart of the League. Upholding these rightous virtues naturally puts us at odds with the ideas of Equality, Socialistic and Communistic thought, Democracy and Internationalism (this threatens sovereignty, a very important concept of the progressive Conservatism we uphold). Those who embrace those or serve under them without protest will be embraced into the alliance. Those who don't may embrace the wrath of our elitist membership, and should they become particularly whiny about their denial of membership, shall be assisted into an alternate univervise. His Grace and noble council are all wise in their judgment. Monarchy is a required government type for League nations. It not only reflects our government, but it is also the best in the game, regardless of population desirability.